After the War and Before the Kids
by SierraElizabethHGF19
Summary: Katniss and Peeta are together forever. But is it really forever?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the Hunger Games**

The Wedding Day

KPOV

I gnawed on my thumb nail. I couldn't breath. I was so nervous. I have killed people and faced terrible monsters. But I couldn't get married? Of coarse not. I peeked out of the door. Everyone who knew Peeta and I were there.

"Katniss."

I turned around to see my mother's sad eyes looking at me. I ran to her and hugged her tight. She smelled of pine needles and warm wood.

"Oh mom! I've missed you so much!" I almost cried.

"I missed you too baby. Now, let me get a look at you." She turned me around and looked at my dress. It was simple yet extravagant.

The dress touched the floor but didn't get in the way. It looked like something that belonged inside of a fairytale. Hell! This is a fairytale. I just couldn't believe that i was getting married.

"Don't cry okay? We don't want your makeup to come off now do we?" My mom laughed half-heartedly. "Now, I'm going out there and someone is here to see you."

"Who?" I asked questioningly.

"It's a secret." My mother winked at me.

I sat in the room for a little while longer. I was starving. I patted my dress down a little. Cinna had left it for me like he knew I would wear this actual dress when I marry Peeta. oh how I miss Cinna so much!

I heard a knock at the door and someone say my name. I told them to come in.

All of a sudden in comes Gale and Beetee. I ran up to Beetee and gave him a huge hug. I smiled at him.

"Hello, Katniss. You look stunning. And this is a very special day for you. I am to walk you down the aisle. Everything is in place and looks marvelous. Now, I will meet you outside in five minutes, okay?" All I could do is nod.

Then Beetee looked up at Gale and left the room. I stared at the wall. None of us broke the silence first. Finally Gale came up to me and started to cry.

"I... am... so... sorry," He finally sobbed out.

I finally looked up at him. My eyes flashed with all of my emotions that I was feeling. Anger. Pain. Hurt. Sadness. Hatred. Disgust. Betrayal. Abandonment. I felt it all.

"You left me alone. Right after you killed my sister. Right after all of it! You killed my sister and you expect me to forgive you?" I almost screamed at him.

"I didn't mean to Katniss. She wasn't supposed to go in. And I had a job to do. I just couldn't stay. I'm so sorry." Gale broke down again. I wanted to comfort him. I wanted to pull him into my arms and make the hurt go away. But I had another life waiting for me.

"Katniss, don't marry him. Marry me. We can live together in the woods. We both know the woods so well. Marry me and not the bread boy." Gale's grey eyes burned into mine.

"I love Peeta, Gale. He was there for me no matter what. I trust him. He loves me. And I love him. I'm sorry." Gale just stared at me. He shook his head and walked over to the door.

"He doesn't love you But know this, i do love you. I always have and always will. We are the Seam people. He was a townie. He knows nothing about our life. Never forget that." Then Gale walked back over to me, took me into his arms and kissed me. His lips were warm and sweet. I started to melt. Then I remembered Peeta. I pushed him off of me and glared at him.

"Good-bye, Gale," I stared at the floor.

He walked over to the door and while he was leaving he said, "Oh, and by the way, I'm staying for the wedding and staying in town for a few weeks. Just thought you should know." Then he left.

I was so angry that I punched the wall and put a good sized hole in it. I let out an exasperated sigh and put something in front of the hole so no one would see it.

Beetee walked in then and asked if I was ready. I nodded.

We walked out of the room and music began to play. I listened to the tune. I recognized it immediately. It was the song my father used to sing me to bed when I was little. Beetee led me to a large archway and we looked in. Peeta was standing at the altar and beside him was Haymitch. On the other side of the altar was Annie. She was still and looking off into space. She looked lost without Finnick. Poor Annie.

Beetee ushered me forward. When everyone saw that Beetee and I entered, they turned towards us and stood.

A smile broke across Peeta's face when he saw me. I just smiled as bright as he did. He looked nice in his white suit. His blue eyes shone with so much love, it made me want to run up there and kiss him without the ceremony. But Beetee kept me right where I was. Peeta was the only person I saw. But I did see a movement in the corner of my eyes. I quickly looked over to see Gale staring at me. I ignore him and just looked at Peeta. Were his eyes so blue? And his hair so blonde and perfectly styled to look messy? He looked so handsome.

Finally we came up to the altar. Beetee gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Then he handed me off to Peeta. Peeta's strong, warm hand engulfed mine. We both face the altar. Beetee moved to where he was standing right behind it.

"Ahem. We are gathered here today to join this couple. Now if anybody objects say so now or I shall marry them."

"I object!" We all turned to look at Gale. He was standing and looking angry.

"Sit down!" I looked at him furious. He was not going to ruin my wedding day.

"No. I love you Katniss. And Im not going to lose you again to this guy." Gale started to come near us. Peeta grabbed me and pushed me behind him.

"You should really leave now Gale. If Katniss doesn't want you here then you shouldn't be here." Peeta said in a surprisingly calm voice.

I looked up at Peeta and smiled. I leaned my head against his arm and held his hand tight. I never wanted to lose him. Ever.

"Katniss," I looked up at Gale," Look Katniss, I know that I have screwed up. But if you give me a chance then I know that I can do better. Please Katniss."

PPOV

I looked down at Katniss. She had a mask on her face. I actually thought that she was going to leave me for him. But I knew she loved me without having to tell me. She pressed her body against mine and stared at Gale. God he was annoying.

"Leave Gale. I love Peeta and Im going to marry him today. And you cant tell me that I cant. This is my wedding. And Im marrying the guy I love. Good-bye Gale." Katniss gripped my hand tighter. I was so relieved she told him to leave.

"You're making a huge mistake," was all he said before he stormed out of the building.

"Alrighty then. Shall we continue?" Beetee said, drawing all of our attention towards him. Both me and Katniss nodded.

"Okay. Peeta, Do you take Katniss Everdeen to be your wife?"

"I do."

"And Katniss, do you take Peeta Mellark to be your husband?"

There was a short pause before she answered. I thought she was going to say no and run after Gale. But then she said," I do."

I breathed a sigh of relief. I was so happy.

"You may now kiss your bride," Beetee looked at me and smiled. I looked at Katniss and smiled. She was now mine. And I was hers. I bent down and kissed her. Her lips were warm and soft.

KPOV

Peeta's lips burned into mine. I loved him so much. My pause made everyone worry though. Even me. I was going to say no. But I had the only guy I truly loved right here by my side.

**Please review and tell me what you think!(: Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you enjoy this one! Chapter 2!**

The Reception

"Ahem." Peeta and I both turned to see Haymitch in front of us. He was smirking and clapping really slow.

"What?" I asked.

"This. It finally happened."

Me and Peeta just looked at each other questioningly. I think we both came to the conclusion that Haymitch has finally became insane. If he wasn't already.

"Your marriage. Im talking about your marriage. Jeez. You guys are killing me here! It took you two five years before you finally decided to marry one another. Its a miracle you said yes." He pointed at me and laughed.

"Haymitch, go get something to drink," Peeta said.

"You want him to start drinking now?" I asked bewildered.

"Its only so he doesn't bother us anymore and we can have some alone time," Peeta whispered in my ear kissing my neck.

I giggled and kissed his nose.

Then Peeta Looks at me with his blue eyes. They were dead serious and had to say something.

"Katniss Mellark, I love you with all my heart and will forever. You love me, real or not real?"

I look him dead in the eyes and say," Real." Then he kissed me again.

We walked outside and down the street to the old cavern that was rebuilt after the bombing.

Our reception is there. We walked in and everyone greeted us happily. I smiled at everyone. All who were left of the people that I loved. Madge ran up to us and smiled. Oh yes, by the way Madge escaped just before the bombing and was hiding out along the train tracks just outside of District Twelve. Her parents, on the other hand, did not make it.

"Katniss! You look so stunning in that dress! And your wedding was so amazing! Oh! And here. I got this for you." Madge handed me a small white box and left.

Peeta and I looked at the box for a very long time. Finally Peeta asked,"I wonder whats inside of it?"

I looked up at him and said with my eyes that we were going to find out. I slowly took the top off of the box. In the white velvet of the interior of the box lay a little pin. I stared at it until i finally realized that it was my mockingjay pin. My eyes teared up and I looked up at Peeta.

"Its beautiful. But how did she get it?"

"I threw it when we went to the train tracks that one day because I didn't want the memory. But I guess I cant escape what was always my fate. And I guess when she came back she found it."

PPOV

I looked down at Katniss. She looked so beautiful. And her grey eyes are a light that can not be put out. When Madge came over and gave her that box and she opened it, her face was so pained yet she finally realized that she was the true mockingjay.

I grabbed her around the waist and hugged her tightly to my torso. I kissed her neck and whispered in her ear," I love you, Katniss Mellark."

She turned around, her eyes burning with fire and passion, that said she loved me too.

GPOV

I walk outside in the snow. I kick a rock down the cold, empty street.

"Why am I such an idiot," I muttered to myself. Of course Katniss would have never come back to me. She loved the bread boy. And I became no one to her. I felt abandoned. She just doesn't know what she does to me. I looked up at the sky and ran my hand through my hair.

"Gale."

I whipped my head around to see Katniss' mom standing there looking at me.

"Yes?"

"Gale, go back. If you love her the way you do then at least try to win her heart. When you walked out of the wedding and Beetee asked her if she would marry him, she paused and thought about it. I know she still cares for you."

I looked at Katniss' mom. She was insane. Then I noticed that around her eyes were red and puffy.

"She could care less about me. She loves the bread boy now and Im just a murderer in her eyes now. I do love her more than anything. But she loves him. I couldn't steal her heart even if she let me." I shoved my hands into my pockets and looked down at the ground.

"Gale, I got this for you. Please keep it." She handed me a small little box and then walked off back towards the town.

I looked at the little box. Then I opened it. Inside was a small silver locket. I stared at it for the longest time. I put it back into the box and put it in my pocket.

"Silly woman." I walked off into the house that I was staying in.

I flopped onto the couch and stared at the ceiling. I couldn't stop thinking about how beautiful Katniss looked today. If only she left the bread boy. I fell asleep thinking about ways to steal her back.

KPOV

I looked up. Peeta was staring off into the distance. I didn't want to bother him. So I walked over to the counter and sat down. Madge came over and sat beside me.

"Its a funny thing, life is."

I looked at her. She was looking up at a light and then looked at me and smiled.

"Well, it sure is. Especially when you have been through hell and back," I said thinking back to the Hunger Games. I shuddered and told the bartender to get me a water.

"You are so lucky, Katniss."

"How?" I looked questioningly at her.

"You have someone that you love, love you back and stay with you forever. I wish I had that." Madge looked off into space for a moment. She looked rather sad to me.

MPOV

I blanked and remembered the day right before the bombing. Gale and I were hanging out and we were watching the third Quarter Quell. Katniss looked frightened and scared like she was sick. I just couldn't believe that she was pregnant! I wonder when she and Peeta did such things?

"Dammit." Gale growled. He was upset when he found out that Katniss was pregnant.

"Gale, it was bound to happen," I say, looking worried that he might break something in my room.

"I know. Its just... I thought she loved me. Not him. Me." He ran his hand through his hair a couple times and then looked at me. "You know, we should go out on a date. Tonight."

I looked startled. I looked at Gale as if he just suggested that we go and scream something terrible about the Capitol.

"Okay," I say after a few moments of silence.

"Meet me by the bakers. Okay? And wear something pretty." And with that he got up and left.

I felt butterflies in my stomach. I have always had a crush on Gale but he always liked Katniss. I got up and went to my closet. I looked at all my dresses. None seemed pretty enough. _Hurry up, Madge! Gale just asked YOU out on a date. This is what you have been waiting for. Isn't it?_ I let my mind babble a little longer and then my eyes came upon a pretty white dress. It was the one I wore on the 74th Hunger Games. Gale had called it pretty then. So I grabbed it and put it on. I carefully put a pink sash around my waist and a matching bow in my hair. I found a pair of white shoes and my golden bracelet. I left my house and headed towards town.

"Pretty dress." I turned around and saw Gale right behind me smirking down at me.

"Thank you." I blushed a little.

Gale touched my cheek and murmured," Now your cheeks match your bow. Here. I got you this." He handed me a small little homemade box. I opened it and saw a pretty green ribbon inside of it.

I gasped and touched the fabric. It was velvet. Even my dad couldn't afford velvet like this!

"Did you steal this?" I asked suspicious now.

"Of course not. Katniss' mother gave it to me. I don't steal, Ms. Madge," Gale had a twinkle in his eye. my heart almost completely melted.

That night we ran around town having fun and goofing off. We ended up at the train tracks, hanging our feet on the edge.

"Madge."

I turned to look at Gale. He was only inches from my face. I could feel his heavy breath. He smelled like the woods. He was so handsome. His grey eyes bore into mine for the longest time. I leaned towards him until there was no more space. We kissed for I don't know how long. But I do know that we both had to catch our breath afterwards.

Gale slid his arm around my waist and lay me down. He was on top of me and he kissed me again. I let myself be free and gave myself to him. That night we made love. That night, I felt like I had someone to love. That night was our last.

KPOV

I looked at Madge as her face portrayed all of her emotions. I didn't want to bother her so I left her be.

"Here is your water," the bartender said to me.

"Thank you," I smiled and took a sip. Finally Peeta came out of his stance and walked over to me. He grabbed my waist and kissed my cheek.

"I was wondering where you went. I was worried," he said cooly.

I held up my glass of water and smiled sheepishly,"Just got some water."

"Look!"

We both turned to see a giant cake come in through the door. It was the most beautiful cake that I have ever seen. It had pictures of mockingjays, katniss flowers, primroses, and hearts. The cake took my breath away.

Peeta grabbed my hand, squeezed it and looked down at me.

"What do you think?" He asked a little worried.

"It is the most beautiful thing that I have ever seen. Well, food wise at least," I smiled and joked around. He then let out a sigh of relief and walked me over to the cake.

My mother was at the cake handing Peeta a knife. He slowly grabbed my hand and we cut the cake together. The first piece we both shared. It was amazingly sweet, melted in my mouth and filled me with warmth.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Enjoy!**

The New Home

After the reception everyone was smiling and thanking us for a good time. While we were leaving someone called my name. I turned to see Beetee standing by a table. He motioned for me to come over.

"I'll be right back," I kiss Peeta's cheek.

I walk over to Beetee and waited expectantly.

He dropped a cloth onto the table that he was cleaning and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a small box and handed in to me. I took it and looked at it.

"Is it from...?" I whispered. He nodded. I gave him a hug and whispered in his ear," This changes nothing. He is going to have to realize that." I pilled back and hid the box under my sash so Peeta wouldn't see it.

I walked outside and before I left Beetee called,"He really does care."

I didn't look back. Peeta was standing beside the door looking up at the stars. The sky never looked so bright. The stars twinkled so bright and sprinkled the sky with glitter and sparkles.

"What was that about," he looked down at me expecting an answer.

"He just wanted to tell me congrats," I held out my hand for him waiting for him to take mine. He didn't. I looked at him. I felt hurt. My eyes showed the hurt and I started walking and Peeta easily caught up with me.

"Whats wrong?" He asked me cooly.

I looked at him and I felt tears roll down my face. "Whats wrong with me? Why are you all of a sudden locking me out?"

"Im not. Im just really bothered by what Gale said. It makes me think like you might still have some feelings for him," he stuck a hand in his pocket and with the other ran it through his hair.

I walked up to him and threw my arms around his neck. His arms wrapped around my waist and he pulled me close. I stood on my tippy toes and kissed him. He kissed me back. I was so happy that he kissed me back.

"I love you," I said to him."But please, no more hurt. Please."

He nodded. Then we started walking hand in hand. Then we took a turn I didn't expect. I looked around.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see." His smile was almost sinister and he had a twinkle in his eye.

"Peeta! I demand you tell me where we are going!" I stopped and wouldn't move until he told me.

"Fine." All of a sudden he picked me up and started walking. I started giggling and looked bewildered at him.

"Peeta! Put me down!" I laughed and kissed his cheek. He walked up to a house and I looked up. It was three stories and was pretty big. It looked marvelous. And it also looked like it took forever to build. He opened the door and we both walked in. It was dark but he flipped on a light. He then set me down.

"Beautiful! But why are we here?"

"This is now our house," Peeta smiled at me.

GPOV

I woke up and ate some food. Then I walked outside and stretched my muscles. I heard some laughter. I walked towards it. Then I heard Katniss say,"Peeta! Put me down!''

I looked around a corner and saw him holding her in his arms. They were in front of a three story building. From where I was standing, it looked like she had been crying.

I almost called out to her. Then I saw some movement in the corner of my eye. I looked and saw Madge standing there at another corner watching them. My mind automatically flashed to the night right before the bombing. I shook my head and stared at her.

MPOV

I watched Peeta take Katniss into their new house. I felt all alone. I missed Gale so much. I needed to tell someone.

I felt someone watching me. I looked around until I saw Gale staring at me from across the alley. He waved at me. Then he started towards me. Funny how when I miss someone that they are always close by.

"Hey," he said to me. I kept my eyes down.

"Hello," I said since I did not want to seem mean.

"Im sorry I left. I really do like you."

I looked up at him then. For some reason, I did not believe him.

All of a sudden he took me into his arms and kissed me. I gave in and kissed him back. My back hit a wall and he pushed himself up against me. I didn't want to lose him again. One of his hands were on the wall beside my head. The other one started to explore my body. First on the outside of my dress then it slipped under my dress. His hand cupped my breast. I pulled him closer to me. His hand slipped down and started to rub me in such a way I shuddered. I moaned against his lips. I wanted him right then. I let him do whatever he wanted.

KPOV

Peeta led me upstairs. We turned into the first door on the right. He flipped on the light and I sucked in my breath. The bed was huge! And it had what looked like velvet sheets and the comforter was satin. I sat on the bed and ran my hand over the covers.

I heard something drop and turned to see Peeta unbuttoning his shirt while his jacket was lying on the floor. He smiled at me and threw his shirt onto the floor. He took off his shoes and came over to me. He sat on the bed and took my hands. He looked at me and smiled. Then his face became really serious.

"Are you ready?"

I looked at him and nodded. He looked just as scared as I was. I wrapped my arms around his waist. He held me close to him. But I was ready for this. I wanted him in every way. I loved Peeta Mellark. And I always will.

I kissed his cheek. I flipped off the heels I was wearing and glided Peeta's hands to the zipper on my dress. He unzipped it in one swift motion.

All of a sudden there is a banging at the front door. I groan and fall back.

Peeta got up and answered it. Something in my side was jabbing me. I pulled it out and it was the box Beetee gave me. I quickly threw it under the bed and walked to the door. I zipped my dress back up and walked down stairs. Before I was seen by whoever was at the door and only I could see them. And I was shocked to see who it was. It was Gale. Him and Peeta looked like they were about to have a fight.

"Look. Just let me talk to her."

"Not a chance. She doesn't want you here at all and she definitely doesn't want to talk to you. She has a life and now a husband. Just leave her alone and go back to District Two."

Peeta sounded angry and the look on Gale's face made it clear that he wasn't leaving. Finally I just walked down and stood beside Peeta.

Gale's face brightened when he saw me.

"Katniss! I need to-"

"What are you doing here?" I practically barked out.

"I need to talk to you. Thats what Im doing here."

"Then talk."

"Not with him here." He motioned his head towards Peeta.

"He isn't going to leave. And Im not going to make him leave. So speak or leave."

"Wow Catnip. You are not very nice now are you?"

"Don't. Ever. Call. Me. That. Again."

"Well, I was just going to tell you that you and Peeta are invited to Madge and I's wedding."

Thats when I stopped. Since when are they getting married? Not even six hours ago he confessed his love for me. He was playing games.

"Thats nice. Send us a card when you have the time and date and everything," Peeta said before I could say anything. "Now if you have nothing else to say, please leave. We would like to get back to our life." With that, Gale left.

Peeta turned and looked at me. He had a devilish twinkle in his eyes.

"So, Where were we?" He grabbed my waist, lifted me up, kissed my neck affectionally and unzipped my dress once again. I tilted my head back and ran my hands through his hair. He carried me up the stairs and back into our bedroom.

Somewhere between the front door and our bedroom I lost my dress. We were on the bed and I started to take off his pants.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4. I did my best! :P**

The Train

_I was running through the woods. The trees passed by me in a blur. I slowed down and looked around. I had a silver bow and arrows on my back. I heard my name being screamed._

_"Katniss!"_

_"Rue!" I screamed back._

_Wait... Rue?_

I woke up in cold sweat. I was breathing hard and looked at the time. It was 5:04.

I grabbed a sheet and wrapped myself in it. I got up slowly and made sure I didn't wake up Peeta. I walked down stairs making sure to be extra quiet.

I heard a small knocking at the door. I opened it and a blast of winter air hit my skin and cleaned me off. I looked out and it was Gale.

"Yes?"

He looked me over a few times and then looked at my face.

"Nice sheets. Can we talk?"

I pulled the sheets closer to me. I felt awkward with just sheets just covering my naked body. I hid behind my front door. I just stared at him as his eyes wondered my body. It made me feel uncomfortable. And he knew it did.

"No. I am tired and I don't want to talk to you.'

"Well then just meet me in _our_ spot. If you do want to talk," he shrugged and walked away. I closed the door and walked to the kitchen. I looked around and shivered. I needed to get warm again.

I wandered back upstairs and went into our room. When I walked in Peeta was sitting up and his hair was sticking up every which way. He was rubbing his eyes and when I walked in he looked at me. He smiled up at me lazily and I walked over to him and sat in his lap and put my head on his shoulder.

"Jeez Katniss! Your freezing!" He shuddered for emphasis and then laughed, hugging me close.

His body warmed me up and I loved it. My mind finally flashed to last night. Heat rose from our bodies. All the love and pleasure.

"Katniss?" Peeta sounded worried now.

I shook my head and stared into his familiar blue eyes "Im fine. Still tired though."

He looked at me relieved," Well we better get some more sleep before our honeymoon," He lay me down and cuddled up next to me wrapping his arms around me. I lay my head on his chest and fell asleep.

When I woke up, I heard a loud banging on the front door and a girls voice that was real urgent. I looked around and saw that Peeta wasn't in the room. So I got up and got dressed. I threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I walked out of the room and down the stairs when I got to the bottom I saw who it was.

"Katniss! Why aren't you dressed?! Never mind! Peeta, let me in please," Johanna said from the door way. I looked down at my outfit. What was wrong with it?

Oh God. It was Johanna Mason. If I didn't almost die before, I was going to die now. I mean, we were sorta friends, but we never visited each other. But she was at the wedding yesterday. But what was she doing at our house? And how did everyone know how to find it?

Peeta let Johanna In and she grabbed my hand and led me upstairs.

"First door on the right!" Peeta called.

Johanna crashed into our room and threw me on the bed.

"Stay," she commanded and I listened. She went through all of mine and Peeta's clothes and threw a bunch of jeans, dresses, shorts, t-shirts, tank tops, and dress shirts of mine onto the bed. She then went under the bed and stopped she slowly came up with a small box in one hand and a suitcase in the other.

She handed me the small box and said," Don't loose that. Your going to need it."

She got three more suitcases and filled two of them with my clothes and other stuff that belonged to me.

Peeta came in and i quickly threw the little box into a suitcase and zipped it up. He didn't notice that I did it. He went straight to the closet and started packing the other two suitcases.

"Where are we going?" I finally asked, curiosity taking over.

"The new and improved Capitol," Johanna said to me, in a tone that I didn't recognize.

Peeta nodded and smiled at me. The Capitol was the last place I wanted to go right now. But it looks like I have no choice in the matter anytime soon.

When everything was finally packed, we headed to the train station and got on the train. We said good-bye to everyone and left. I was exhausted from everything that happened. And it was only 4:25 PM. I was wearing a simple blue dress that my mom gave me, and it was a pretty blue, not like the one I wore six years ago.

I flopped down on a couch and sighed really loudly. Peeta wandered over to me and sat beside me and pulled me close.

"So, what on earth made you pick the Capitol for our honeymoon?" I asked.

"You'll see," was all he said.

When it was time for dinner the attendants remembered a bunch of food we had the first time. Peeta and I laughed as we ate and then Johanna, Haymitch and Beetee walked in.

"Oh. So you started the feast without us I see," Haymitch said and everyone bust out laughing.

While we were all enjoying the feast Haymitch stood up. Everyone looked up at him.

"A toast. To the new couple who started out as barely knowing each other, going through hell and back, and then making it out as true lovers," Haymitch looked like he was about to regret what he was about to say, but he was going to anyways," And, as we all know, Katniss was never that type."

I couldn't help but laugh. Everyone held up their glasses and said," A toast!"

We all were in good moods that night. We watched a movie that wasn't related to anything about the wars we had or anything. It dealt with our very very past.

We were all tired and headed for bed. When Peeta and I got into our room, we were both sitting on the bed kissing. He pulled off my shirt and I pulled off his. We both were breathing heavy and looking into each others eyes. His eyes looked like I was swimming.

I reached for his button on his pants and he stopped me. I looked at him questioningly. He just shook his head.

"Not while everyone is around. It feels awkward like that," he made some sense but I didn't care what the others thought. Although, with Haymitch I would never hear the end of it.

So I quickly got up and grabbed some pajamas and put them on. I jumped into bed and waited for Peeta to change and join me. When he did he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. We instantly fell asleep.

GPOV

I lay in bed that night with Madge laying on my chest fast asleep. My arms were behind my head and I was thinking about this morning. I told her to meet me out there. I told her that I would be waiting for her. I wanted my Katniss back.

But she left today to the Capitol. Madge and I were leaving tomorrow. But Madge doesn't know that Katniss is there. She soon will find out and I can just tell her that I had no idea she was there.

Then I remembered Katniss this morning wearing that sheet. When the wind blew I barely saw her naked body. I wish that I had once gotten to caress her soft ivory skin.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope you like the story so far!(:**

**I do not own the Hunger Games!**

Haymitch's Daughter

KPOV

I woke up and felt around the bed for Peeta. I shot straight up and looked around. He was nowhere insight. I started to worry, so I got up and put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and walked out into the dining cart. Haymitch, Beetee, and Johanna were there talking amongst themselves and didn't notice me.

I walked back to the cart that held Peeta's paintings when we were touring the whole country. I was surprised to find Peeta back there staring out of a window. I just stood at the door looking at him as he gazed off. I accidentally fell sideways because my left leg went numb and crashed into the ground.

Peeta turned around and came over to me and helped me up. I looked around like someone shoved me. It was insane. Or was I insane?

"Are you okay?" He asked as he steadied me and looked at me worried. I looked up at him.

"Yes. I don't know why I fell though. It's weird." All of a sudden the train lurched forward and halted to a complete stop and both Peeta and I fell and hit the wall.

We waited for the train to come to a complete stop before we got back up. We walked out of the back car and went to the dinning room. Haymitch was cussing under his breath because he had hot coffee spilled all over him. Johanna picked herself up off the floor and shook herself off and Beetee peeled his forehead off of the table where he apparently hit.

"What the hell happened!" Johanna yelled and looked around.

A guy came in and said," Sorry for the inconvenience, but the engine seems to have broken down and the first two cars have dislodged from the track. We will have to get you other transportation to the Capitol. We are terribly sorry for this," he bowed and left.

We all walked outside and our stuff was waiting for us. We waited what seemed like forever.

"Hot coffee. Out of everything, _Hot_ coffee. They will be hearing from me alright," Haymitch grumbled.

I looked around and sniffed the air. It was salty and I could hear waves. We were in District 4. My mind went straight to Finnik and I quickly shook it out of my mind and thought about two nights ago with Peeta.

"Katniss?"

I turned around and some girl about my age, maybe a little older, walked up to us and looked dead at me.

"Yes?"

"Oh my gosh! It really is you! Your the real Katniss Everdeen!" The girl squealed and ran up to us.

"Well now she is Katniss Mellark," Peeta said cooly.

Her eyes bugged out as she looked at him and then back at me.

"No way! Your Peeta! And you two got married? That is so cool!"

"I hate to ruin the moment, but who are you?" Haymitch asked with no nonsense.

"Oh. Right. Im Lilith Silverrail. And Im related to..." She stopped when she looked at Haymitch. They looked really similar.

"Anyways, thats not important. Im supposed to meet you at the Capitol but I guess I got lucky.

"Well, take in all you can sweetheart. There isn't much to see of this one," Haymitch pointed at me.

Lilith completely ignored him and stuck out her hand to me. I took it and shook it.

"So, how are you enjoying life so far?" She asked me out of the blue.

I squinted at her and looked her over a few times. "How old are you?" I ask completely ignoring her question.

"Twenty-five. Why?" She looked as confused as I felt.

"Why were you supposed to meet us at the Capitol?"

"Well, I am supposed to make your trip the best yet!"

"Have you ever been to the Capitol?"

"Well, no."

"Then how are _you_ supposed to make our trip the best?" I had finally stumped her.

PPOV

Katniss just stared at Lilith. She looked like she was about to faint. Poor Lilith. Katniss was being unusually harsh to this girl. I wonder if she noticed that Lilith and Haymitch looked alike.

"Who are you related to?" I asked nicely, grabbing Katniss' hand and shooting her a glance that meant to calm down. And she did.

"Oh! It's no one!" Lilith held one hand out and the other was on the back of her head.

"You already spilled part of it. Might as well spill all of it," Haymitch grunted.

"Well, you guys wouldn't believe me even if i told you." She blushed and looked away.

"Your right. So might as well just say it and get it over with," Johanna barked.

She blushed again,"Haymitch," None of us heard her.

"What was that," I ask for her to speak up.

"Haymitch," she says while staring at the ground.

We all looked at Haymitch and he just stared at her.

"Well, I thought your name sounded familiar," Haymitch finally said.

"Woah. Thats all you have to say to her? For crying out loud! She is related to you! Show her a little sympathy. Okay?" Katniss shocked us all by saying that.

"Oh, well its fine. He doesn't have to! I mean it. We don't really know each other," Lilith blushed even brighter.

"Whats the relationship," I asked curiosity taking over.

"Daughter," Haymitch answered for her. There was complete silence.

KPOV

I sucked in my breath and just stared at Haymitch. He never mentioned that he had a daughter. It was just so shocking! Haymitch of all people had a daughter!

"Wait, who was your mother then?" Peeta asked.

Both Haymitch and Lilith looked down.

"It was Madge's aunt," I said.

"Why do you say that?" Peeta asked.

"Because remember how Haymitch said the Capitol had no one he loved to take from him anymore and he actually showed compassion or at least some feelings for her aunt in their games? How he held her until she died? They had a connection before the games and when Haymitch came back he sent Lilith off to District Four thinking she would be safe. She was the winner of the games two years before we went in," I remember those games, because she was smart. Just like Haymitch.

"Your very clever. I've seen what you can do. Very impressive. But you made a mistake in your games," I say smoothly.

everyone sucked in a breath and Lilith stared at me.

"Oh and what was that _mistake_?" She purred evilly.

"When you ran from the buck. You should have climbed a tree and then killed it. Then you wouldn't have had to be so close to death at that moment. So basically, you would have lost if you kept running," I say amused with myself.

"Hmmm. I see your point there," She laughed and everyone let out a breath of relief. "But you could have done better," she said shrugging her shoulders.

"How," I challenged her.

She points at Peeta and said," By not killing him when you had the chance. If I were you, I would not have hesitated. I would have killed him instantly. I guess that sounds mean but thats just the way that I was raised I guess." Haymitch winced and looked away.

The hover craft that was to take us to the Capitol came and we all got on.


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own the Hunger Games. Hope you Enjoy!(:**

The Capitol or Terrorville

We arrived at the Capitol a few short hours later. We were taken to a nice hotel where we were to relax and unwind some.

We walked in and looked around. The place was bigger than our new home! It was an array of colors. From blue to pink to a deep burgundy; the whole place dazzled like one of Peeta's cakes.

"Beautiful," Peeta murmured. We went over to the plush couch that was a bright green. I touched the fabric and it was velvet. Soft and smooth to the touch. I carefully sat down, not wanting to ruin the room.

"Well! Isn't this a nice place?" Haymitch said, trying to be overly cheerful, like Effie. I shuddered and laughed. So did Peeta.

"It's a little too nice," Lilith said from the entry way. I was already beginning to not like her since she said I had messed up in not killing Peeta. How dare she.

"I don't like you," Johanna said shocking us all. Beetee suddenly burst out laughing. We all stared at him.

"I-I'm sorry. But we need some way to release all of the tension," He said trying to control his laughter. I threw a pillow at him and he dodged it. "Now it is on, Katniss." He suddenly got so serious I thought I was going to wet myself.

Beetee threw a pillow back at me. It hit me square in the face. I squinted at him.

"Better run Beetee. She knows how to throw knives and shoot arrows." Haymitch said.

"And she can run," Peeta said.

"So run for your life," Johanna called from the next room over.

I got up and started towards Beetee. Beetee looked scared. I smiled a slow, evil looking smile.

PPOV

I watched as Katniss chased Beetee around the room. Johanna, Haymitch, and I couldn't stop laughing. Beetee was telling her that he would electrocute her. She just snorted and ran faster.

She finally caught him.

"Peeta! Hand me a pillow!" Katniss said laughing. I threw her a pillow and She started beating Beetee with it.

"Stop goofing off. Now, we must go and see President Paylor, to let her know that you are here," Lilith said from the entry way. Jeesh. She was getting a little annoying.

"No need. I can come and meet the Mockingjay and her new husband on my own," We all looked and Paylor was standing in the doorway.

"P-president Paylor," Lilith said. I'm guessing she was meeting her for the first time. I looked over at Katniss. She had the same expression on her face that I had.

"Well, well, well, Paylor. How have you been?" Haymitch said.

"I have been well. How about you?"

"A drunkard as always I shall say," Katniss said while laughing. She had helped Beetee up and walked toward me.

KPOV

I sat next to Peeta. Paylor stood next to Haymitch as they chatted idly. Lilith looked kind of pale. She must have been freaked out of Paylor.

"So did Beetee learn his lesson?" Peeta asked me. I nodded and he smiled at me.

"What on earth did Beetee do to you?" Paylor asked.

"Threw a pillow at her face and made a huge mistake," Peeta said while chuckling and winking at me. We all laughed together.

GPOV

I helped Madge up into the hovercraft and I climbed in after her. We were headed towards the Capitol.

We sped off and were at the Capitol by six o'clock.

We got to a hotel and someone led us up to a restaurant where we were to meet the others.

We walked in and I heard a clanking noise. I looked and Katniss had dropped her fork onto her plate and stared at me.

KPOV

We went down to dinner and were enjoying my favorite. Lamb stew. We were all laughing and enjoying ourselves.

I looked up from my plate and saw Gale and Madge enter the room. I dropped my fork and it made a loud clattering noise.

"Katniss?" Peeta looked at me worried. I just barely lifted my hand and motioned at the door. He looked and he got an angry look.

"What are you doing here?" Johanna asked Gale.

"We were supposed to eat with you guys. But I guess we are a little too late." Gale said.

"Hello, Katniss," Madge said smiling at me. I managed a weak smile and barely nodded my head at her. She looked worried.

"Excuse me," I said while pushing back my chair from the table. Peeta came with me back to our hotel suite.

"What the hell is he doing here?!" I yelled knocking over a table.

"Katniss." Peeta said but I ignored him.

I threw my shoes at a wall and stomped around. Peeta looked worried.

"Katniss." Peeta tried again. I ignored him once again. He got up and stepped in front of me and put his hands on my shoulders. "Katniss, look at me and listen." I finally looked at him and his blue eyes bore into mine. "Katniss, Gale is here because he has to be. he is going to be here all week and next week," Peeta said and I just stared at him.

"You knew this and didn't tell me?" I said shocked.

"If I told you, I knew you wouldn't have wanted to come. And I wanted you to enjoy yourself here," Peeta said with pleading eyes. I shook my head.

"This is low. Even for you, Peeta Mellark," I said and fell crying into his arms.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 Enjoy!(:**

**I do not own The Hunger Games!**

Best Friends Once Again

I sat up in bed late that night. Peeta was fast asleep. He looked at peace when he slept. I wonder what he is dreaming about?

PPOV

_I dreamt about the woods. It was odd for me since out of Katniss and I, Katniss should be running through the woods. But I was running. It was weird._

_"Katniss!" I yelled. "Katniss!"_

_"PEETA!" Katniss' bone chilling scream came to me. I ran faster. I stopped and looked around. I couldn't see her. All I could see were trees. So many trees. There were to many. I was suffocating in trees._

_"PEETA! PEETA HELP ME!"_

_"KATNISS!" I yelled falling to my knees. I lost her. I lost my Katniss._

_"GALE! Thank goodness you found me!" Katniss said happily._

_Gale? This wasn't a dream. This was a nightmare. I got up off my knees and slowly crept forward listening to their conversation._

_"Katniss, would be my bridesmaid?"_

_"What?"_

_"For my wedding. Will you be the bridesmaid? Since you and Madge are friends, I mean," Gale said looking down and kicking a flower. It was a Katniss flower. How dare he._

_"Okay. But only for Madge. Not you. Not your family. Not for anyone but Madge." I looked at Katniss and she was staring off into my direction. I moved to where she couldn't see me. She was still and frigid._

_Gale touched her arm and she moved to where she was farther from him. Then she looked directly at me and said, "Peeta, don't ever leave me. Stay with me. I love you. And I always will. Peeta, I will never let you go."_

_I looked at Katniss and she turned on her heel and started running. Gale disappeared and I ran after Katniss. She was a fast runner!_

_"Katniss! Katniss! Katniss, where are you?"_

KPOV

Peeta woke me up by thrashing around and yelling,"Katniss! Katniss! Katniss where are you?"

I grabbed his arms and tried to hold him down. He pushed me off of him and I fell to the floor. I hit it really hard and moaned.

I must have broke it because when I tried moving, it hurt a lot. I slowly got up and sat in a chair. I was in so much pain at the moment. I almost cried. I looked up and Peeta was throwing the sheets and screaming for me to come back.

Haymitch, Johanna, and Beetee came rushing in and looked at Peeta. Then looked at me.

"I'm fine. I think I broke my tailbone though," Was all I said. Johanna and Haymitch went to Peeta to contain him. The finally did after Johanna got slapped twice and Haymitch got a bloody nose.

I slowly walked over to Peeta and whispered into his ear.

"Peeta. It's Katniss. Please wake up. I love you." I moved back and Peeta's eyes flew open. He looked savage. He looked around and his look lessened.

His eyes finally landed on me and they turned his sparkly blue color that I loved.

"Katniss. What happened? Why are they holding me down?" He asked confused and a little worried.

"You were having a nightmare. And you accidentally shoved me off the bed and I think I broke my tailbone. And you gave Haymitch that bloody nose and Johanna that bruise," I said.

"Oh. I'm sorry everyone. I am so sorry. I guess I need help." He looked at all of us and smiled a sheepish smile.

"Yeah, yeah yeah. Now, pick up your wife and be careful with her. She is now broken," Haymitch said, wiping blood off of his face.

"Gross," I said when he wiped it onto our bed covers.

He just shrugged and walked away.

Peeta came over to me and tried picking me up. I cried out in pain and crumpled to the floor. I was trying to breath and Peeta just kneeled next to me calling my name.

I was picked up and set on the bed. I cried out again and flipped to where I was laying on my stomache. A doctor came in and fixed me up. But I was bed ridden for two weeks. Just great.

I fell asleep after about two hours and when I woke back up, Gale was standing there in the door way looking at me. He just stared at me. I looked over and Peeta was asleep next to me on a chair.

"Katniss," I looked at Gale and he looked determined.

"What?"

"Will you be Madge's bridesmaid?"

"Wha?

"Madge is busy and so I came to ask for her. And I'm sorry about everything else. Will you be my hunting partner again?"

I looked at him. Hunting partners. I did miss hunting. And he did say sorry. And I am going to be the bridesmaid,

"Alright. Sure why not. I need to go hunting again." I said.

"After you heal," Gale said laughing.

"Right." I said chuckling.

"So, friends?"

"Best friends."

"Great!"

"See you later, Gale," I said.

"Bye, Catnip," Gale said and left.

"Best friends," I said out loud to myself and smiled.

**Sorry it took me so long. School has been crazy and I was at a friends house all weekend. And sorry its so short. I'll try harder next time!(:**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well, here you guys go!**

**I do not own The Hunger Games!**

Out and About: Surprise Time!

When I finally healed up, we all went to check out the newest buildings and structures that they were making for the rebels. And the new Arena. I shuddered again at the thought of it. But it had to happen. It just had to. For Prim.

"Well, hello there," I looked up from my thoughts to see Paylor standing there staring at me.

"Hello," I mumbled back.

"Katniss, how are you feeling? And I have something to show you later," She said smiling quite brightly at me.

I stared at her and shook my head. She seemed really perky today. And I didn't wanna know why.

"I'm actually hungry," I laughed when my stomach growled. Everyone else laughed.

We went to a small seafood restaurant and enjoyed ourselves. I had lobster and crab and shrimp.

The butter melted on my roll and mad my stomach growl. The lobster had a sweet taste but when I dunked it into the butter, oh my.

My mouth exploded and the lobster was amazing. The crab was not as sweet. But still delicious.

The shrimp was grilled, fried, and had lemon juice all over it. I put a little bit of salt on it and my taste buds went berserk. I loved seafood. Then someone got some salmon and it was tasty and cut like butter it was the best I think.

Once we were done with dinner, Paylor ordered dessert for us. We had ice cream and pie and brownies and everything was drizzled in a caramel sauce. Peeta kept looking at each one. I knew that he was going to draw them later. I shook my head and laughed at him.

We all finished with full bellies and headed to Paylor's mansion. Well, it was Snow's, but since she became president, it's hers now. We all went into the living room and sat down and enjoyed a nice cup of coffee.

"Oh and there was the time I poured ice water on Haymitch just to wake him up five years ago," I said while laughing.

He grumbled and threw a pillow at me.

"Oh and the time when you broke your heal and hurt your butt bone?"

"You know what, Haymitch?" He shook his head and smiled at me.

"What?"

"You are absolutely the worst person ever!" I sad laughing.

"Sorry, sweetheart. Thats just the way I am," He said leaning back and smiling. We all laughed.

"Katniss, may I have a word, please," Paylor said, motioning for me to follow her. I got up and walked out into the hall way with her.

"What is this about?" I asked curiously.

We started walking down so many hallways, my head started to spin. Where were we going?

"Well, during the war after the bombs that Beetee and Gale made went off and we went in, we found few survivors. I know that was five years ago, but only one person still lives today from the _accident_," She said in a weird tone.

I shook my head and thought, _Why do I care? Prim died in there. She didn't make it. So why is this mystery person so special?_

"Look, Paylor-" She cut me off. I got mad.

"Anyways, the person has been in a coma for the past five years, but woke up yesterday. We asked her for her name and she told it to us." We came up to a white door. Paylor punched in a code and the door slid open.

We walked in and I looked around. There was a sheet with pretty little flower designs on it hiding something. We had walked into a hospital room. The machines buzzed and whirred. They were all hooked up to something or _someone _behind the curtain.

"Where are we?" I looked around the room again and it was freakishly white and creeped me out.

"We are in the room of the survivor of five years ago," Paylor looked at me with enthusiasm.

"Go on. Open the curtain." She pushed me forward and I slowly walked up to the curtain.

I listened for a few moments and heard a raspy breathing. It was human. I think.

I pulled back the curtain and my eyes went wide. I stumbled back pulling the sheet with me. I fell to the floor.

What I saw was grotesque. I threw up so much and then everything started to go black.

Paylor was over me shouting my name over and over again. The image was behind my eyelids playing over and over again.

Thats when I passed out.

**Sorry for the wait. I was busy busy busy**! **I love how I gave you guys a cliff hanger! Sorry its so short. But please review! Thanks!(:**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 I hope you guys like it!(:**

The Explanation

PPOV

I looked at Katniss. She was still passed out. Paylor explained to us what happened. We were all waiting for Katniss to wake up to tell us the rest. Katniss began to stir and we all looked at her. Her eyes flew open and she sat up.

KPOV

My eyes flew open and I sat up. I looked around and then looked at Paylor. She had a lot of explaining to do. I was still sick to my stomach.

"Katniss?" I turned to see Peeta's blue eyes looking into mine. I leaned into him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

I looked up at Paylor and she was looking at me.

"Katniss," I looked over and this time Gale was speaking. Peeta's arms automatically wrapped tighter around me. He still didn't like Gale.

"Katniss, who was it in the room? Or did you not know?"

I took a shaky breath and Looked up at Peeta, Gale, Madge, Haymitch, Lilith, Johanna, and Beetee's expectant faces.

"It... was..." They all leaned forward," Prim!" I yelled and leaned back into Peeta sobbing. Everyone sat back and was quiet.

"Wait, Katniss, why are you crying? Prim is _alive_! Thats a good thing! Why are you depressed? Your baby sister is alive and well, In a better condition than dead," Peeta said petting my hair and rubbing my back.

Thats when it hit me. _Prim was alive!_ I sat up and shook it all off. My baby sister was alive!

"Paylor, can we see Prim again?"

"Of coarse. She is awake and asking for all of you right now!" She said and we all followed her.

We went to the white room and filed in. Prim sat there on the bed looking at us. Her soft blue eyes shining as bright as ever and she smiled at us.

I don't know why she freaked me out earlier. She looks almost the exact same!

Except for the long scar from a burn from her jaw to her temple on the right side of her face. And her hair is really short now. And half of her body is covered in scars and She is also 17 so she looks different like that also.

"Katniss! Oh! I missed you so much!" she smiled and started to cry. Her voice was really raspy but that was because she just woke up from a coma. I felt tears slip from my face and I ran over to her.

Then I saw why I was scared. She had bruises all over. I sat next to her and hugged her tight. Well as tight as I could without hurting her.

Peeta came over and sat next to me. Prim's eyes lit up.

"Peeta! It's so good to see you again!" she smiled and gave him a hug also.

"So, how are you feeling Little Duck?" I said saying my name for her. Her smile got bigger and she looked happier.

"I feel excellent. Well, except the fact that I was blown up. But I'm so shocked that I survived! Oh Katniss! You are so beautiful! But you still have your signature braid. Katniss Everdeen, somethings never change about you!" She laughed at me.

"Mellark." We both looked at Peeta.

"What?" Prim asked questioningly.

"Her last name is Mellark now," Peeta said simply.

"Oh! Oh Katniss! You got married? I am so sorry I missed it! Oh! Was it a dream come true? Oh! Oh! Oh! Are there pictures?" She was about to panic.

"Prim! Prim, calm down. You just woke up. Calm down. Yes it was a dream come true. Except for a slight complication. And I have no idea if there are pictures," I looked at Peeta and he nodded.

Prim squealed and then grunted. I looked back at her and she was holding her stomach.

"See what I mean? Now, You get some rest and I'll be back tomorrow to see you. Okay Little Duck?" She nodded and smiled at all of us. Gale was in tears in the corner of the room. I had to apologize to him later.

I kissed Prim on the top of her head and we all walked out. Peeta and I left Paylor's mansion and we went back, to our hotel. I went straight to the phone and called my mom.

"Hello?"

"Mom! You will not believe what I'm about to tell you!" I said sitting in the chair closest to the phone.

"What is it dear?" She said in an empty voice. I had to tell her now.

"Prim is alive!" I said and I heard her breath catch.

"B-but thats impossible! They found her dead body. They showed me her dead body!" Mom said crying.

"I had a conversation with her mom. She is fine. She just woke up from a coma and she is doing very well. I want you to come to the Capitol to see her," I said crying as well but smiling.

"Okay baby. I will. I wanna see my other baby. I'll be there tomorrow night. Okay?"

"Okay mom. I love you!"

"I love you too, baby!"

I hung up and ran to my room. Peeta was on the bed, reading a book. i ran and jumped onto the bed. I crawled over to Peeta, who looked really shocked. I took his book and threw it.

I sat on his lap and kissed him full on. His arms wrapped around my waist and one of my hands were trailing down his shirt slowly and the other was in his hair.

He flipped us over and I was on the bottom and he was on top now.

Both of my hands were undoing his pants and pulling his pants off. He tugged off my shirt and then his. I quickly slid off my pants and we went back to kissing.

The next morning I woke the happiest woman alive. I had the best husband ever, my little sister was alive, and my mom isn't dead inside anymore. At least not all the way.

Peeta woke up and stared at me. I kissed him sweetly and we both got dressed. I had on an orange sweater and a dark green skirt, with matching green flats.

Peeta was wearing a green sweater and tan pants. He was wearing black shoes.

We walked hand in hand to get some breakfast. When we walked in there was no food on the table. We looked at each other and then looked back at the table.

"Hey you guys. Lets go!" We both turned to see Gale grabbing some coats and tossed two at us.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Paylor's mansion."

We all left and traveled to her mansion. When we got there a servant let us in and showed us to the dining hall. When we walked in, everyone looked up. Gale sat next to Madge and kissed her on the cheek.

I sat on the other side of Madge and was surprised to see Prim and my mom there. Prim had a huge smile on her face and was eating some sort of soup.

Mom smiled at me. She looked so much healthier after finding out that Prim was alive. She had a permanent smile on her face. I was smiling widely too. My family. What a wonderful Honeymoon. But there was someone missing...

"It's a big, Big, BIG day!"

Ah there she was. We all looked up to see Effie strutting in and grinning at all of us.

"Effie! I missed you!" I said after I hugged her. She hugged me back and sat next to Haymitch. They were a little close to find comfortable. Peeta squeezed my hand and I looked at him. He had the same though in his eyes. I knew it!

"Well, I think I should explain who else lived," We all looked up at Paylor as she stared us all down. What was she talking about?

"First off, Annie?" Annie walked in and looked down. she had been grieving for Finnick again. Poor girl.

"Alright. Now to start. As you all see, Prim is alive. So, I am going to tell you who else we rescued. For you, Annie," Paylor put a hand on her shoulder," Finnick Odair."

Through the door came a wheel chair with a strange looking man. He had blonde hair and green eyes. It was Finnick! He had a bandage around his throat and one arm had a huge scar on it.

"Finnick!" Annie jumped up and ran to him. She kissed him all over and he smiled up at her lovingly.

"Second, Boggs," We all looked and in hobbled a robotic looking Boggs.

"Well hello everyone!" Boggs said smiling at us.

"Hey Boggs!" I said smiling at him.

"Hello soldier Everdeen."

"It's Soldier Mellark now." I said smiling proudly.

Everyone was talking for a long time and everyone was laughing and having a blast. We sat around and kept asking questions that happened in the last five years. Everyone was so happy to see each other.

"And last but not least, for Gale and Katniss, please step forward."

We both did and Paylor looked at us dead serious.

"This may freak you out, but you must not scream, or faint or anything else. Its been more than ten years now. But trust me, this is all real. We had to keep this secret from you." We looked at each other and then back at Paylor. We both shrugged and waited.

"You may come in now," She said to the door.

The door opened slowly and out came the biggest surprise of all. My dad and Gale's dad. My knees buckled and I fell to the floor. I just stared at our dads. I heard a chair fall and someone drop and I knew it was my mom. Prim sucked in a breath and I knew she was shocked to.

Gale fell to his knees also and Just stared at his dad. This was inhumanly possible!

"Katniss?" My dad said. His voice! It was his voice! I was so confused right now. I got up and ran into his arms. I could never let go now. All of my family was back now.

Gale's father went over to Gale and they all began weeping. Everyone did that was in our families. Everyone who lost someone they loved. Lilith looked at Haymitch and she started to cry.

"I'm sorry Daddy!" She said and fell into his arms. He held her close.

"How is this possible?" I asked after we were all done crying.

"Well, there was a tunnel that lead away from the mines and so me and Tom walked down it and ended up in 13. We didn't know what to do and we couldn't go back. So we had to wait. And now was a good time too. We never meant to hurt anyone. We are so sorry." My dad said and went over to my mom and helped her up and held her close.

Everyone was happy. Everyone.

**Please review! It would mean a lot! Thanks! And this ones longer this time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is my next chapter! Sorry it took so long. School and home and not having any internet, well, takes a lot out of one person. But here is Chapter 10!~**

**I do not own the Hunger Games!**

Prim's True Love

Gale called his family and they came to see their dad. They were all in tears.

Rory and Prim were talking a lot. He seemed to have a crush on her. I had to ask him later. I gave Hazel a hug and smiled at her.

"Hello, Katniss. How are you, Honey?" She asked not letting Tom out of her sight.

"I'm well. How about you?" I asked.

"I am more than well. I am over joyed and ecstatic! You should be too, Katniss. After all, your dad isn't dead," With that she left.

I sat down and stared at the floor. My dad wasn't dead. And all I did was miss him. And now that he is here, I can't bring myself to go near him. I'm afraid that he will disappear and someone will say that it was all a cruel joke. I looked up and saw Rory helping Prim up.

There was a piano in the background and Rory started dancing with Prim. She had a huge smile on her face. Gale grabbed Madge and started dancing with her also. My mom and Hazel started dancing with their husbands. Peeta grabbed my hand and pulled me up. Annie Helped Finnik up and just stood in a circle spinning around with him. Boggs tapped his fingers to the music. Haymitch started dancing with Effie. She squealed a little bit. We all laughed.

"I love you," i looked up into Peeta's blue eyes. He bent and kissed me gently.

I smiled and said," I love you too."

I looked over and Rory bent down and kissed Prim. I giggled and said," Prim and Rory, sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage-"

"Katniss! Enough!" Prim said laughing. Everyone joined me and we were all singing it. Rory had a huge grin on his face and laughed kissing Prim's cheek.

Prim just blushed. Our dad and Gale and Rory's dad looked at each other. Then Rory did something no one saw coming. He bent down on one knee and looked up at Prim.

"Primrose Everdeen, will you make me the happiest boy alive and do me the honor of marrying me?" Prim gasped. Well, everyone did actually. She had tears in her eyes and looked down at him. Then she nodded. I knew she had a loss of words. She squealed and hugged him. He picked her up kissing her cheek. He spun her around and she giggled.

Everyone clapped and smiled.

"Do I hear the bells calling upon me to arrange this wedding and make it perfect? Why yes I do!" Effie said.

"No!" Everyone said simultaneously. We all laughed.

"I guess no one has an appreciation for beauty like I do," Effie sniffed and pretended to look hurt but laughed anyways.

We were all in such a good mood and it was only in the morning, we all decided to go out and make the day all about Rory and Prim.

"Prim, lets get you dressed," I said and grabbed her hand and asked her to show me to her room.

We went to her room and she showed me her closet. I looked at all of the dresses and couldn't decide. Thats when I saw a really pretty, sunshine yellow dress. I pulled it out and gave it to her.

"Oh Katniss! It's pretty. How did that get in there though? Who cares! I'm wearing it." Prim said laughing and putting on the dress. I found a matching pair of flats and a pretty light pink sash to match. I braided her hair. It was shoulder length and I tied a pretty pink flower into it.

"Now you look amazing," I said smiling at my baby sister.

"Thank you so much Katniss. You are the best big sister anyone could ever ask for!" Prim said, trying not to cry.

We left the room and headed back down stairs. Everyone looked at us and smiled.

"There are my two beautiful daughters. Look how grown up they are and look how beautiful they became!" Our dad said, while coming over to us and wrapping an arm around each of our shoulders, hugging us close.

"Dad! Stop it! What's so special about two girls growing up?" I asked laughing.

"The fact that those two girls are my daughters and one is married and one is getting married," He said smiling down at me.

We all left and walked down the street and saw a café. We looked inside and laughed at the little dog barking at us. We kept on. We came to an old store. It sold antiques. We walked in and looked around. Something caught my eye.

I walked over to it and looked down. It was a small metal medallion. On it was a carving of two flowers. The strange thing was, the two flowers weren't the same. One was a primrose and the other was a katniss flower. They were twined together and on the back side it said 'Forever Intertwined, Love is Always There. You Just Need to Know Who to Love and Who to Keep Forever'. That was very strange.

"Would you like to get this?" An old lady, probably the owner, came up behind me.

"Do you have two of these?" I asked. I kept my voice low and the lady understood.

She nodded and left to the back room. She came back a moment later and handed me the second one. It was strange how she had two and they had those two specific flowers on it. I bought them and hid them so no one knew I got them. I thanked the lady and we all left the store.

Rory had gotten Prim a simple, yet beautiful golden locket with a mockingjay on it.

"It reminds me of Katniss," She said smiling at me. I smiled back at her. My gift was going to shock everyone.

We went into a couple more stores and got a few more things. Prim had a permanent smile on her face for the rest of the day. We stopped at a restaurant and decided to have lunch. It was some sort of sushi restaurant. More fish. Great.

We all sat at the grill and watched some guy make the food right in front of us. We were all amazed except for Effie.

"He is a Japanese chef. He is from another country called Japan. They specialize in sushi. It is very common to see them eating this type of food," Effie explained to us as she popped a piece of sushi into her mouth. We all tasted some. It was amazing!

We all laughed and had a great time at the sushi place that we lost track of time.

We all headed to Paylor's mansion again. We sat in the living room and chatted idly. I sat in between Prima and Peeta. Prim chatted with Rory and Hazel, while Peeta chatted with my parents. I zoned in on Peeta's conversation.

"So, you have liked my daughter ever since you were both five?" My dad asked. He sounded and looked surprised.

"Yes sir. Ever since my dad pointed her out on the very first day of school. He said to me, 'See that girl over there? I was supposed to marry her mother. But she fell in love with a miner. And had two daughters.' Ever since that day, I watched katniss. I know that may sound kind of creepy, but she was always the prettiest girl in my eyes," Peeta said smiling and grabbing my hand. I looked at my mom and she was a deep red color.

"Your dad said that he was supposed to marry my wife? Ha! Well, your old man would have been asking for a lot. As I may say, your old man was a guy that was truly good," My dad said. All of us looked up. I guess we were all shocked and speechless at what my dad said. The only people he ever complimented were Prim, my mom, and I. That was just shocking he called Peeta's dad a truly good man.

"Thank you sir," Peeta said quietly.

I rubbed his shoulder and lay my head on his arm. I know he missed his dad. He cried once, three years ago, saying how he missed all of them. Even his mom. I cried with him. He will always be the boy with the bread in my eyes. And I loved that boy.

Rory cuddled Prim and they fell asleep on the couch. We did not want to disturb them so we all said our good-byes and left. Peeta, Haymitch, Madge, Gale, Beetee, Lilith, Effie, and I all walked back to the hotel.

The sun was setting and the building glistened with beautiful sun shine. The yellows turned to gold, blues turned to indigos, pinks to reds, and so forth so on. Everything glittered and sparkled, and looked like a fairytale.

While we were walking down the street, we heard a plane. And then something hit the earth, knocking all of us off our feet. There was an explosion.

We looked around and airplanes flew above us dropping bombs. We were all doomed.

Shit.

**Please review and tell me what you think!(: Thanks!(:**


End file.
